


in every universe, i'd choose you

by myndopeus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myndopeus/pseuds/myndopeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They are by no means perfect, but they are perfect for each other. And, Clarke thinks as she twines her fingers with Lexa’s, that’s about as good as it gets."</p><p>drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	in every universe, i'd choose you

The festival was held in Polis, as a gesture of goodwill and trust between the Sky People and the Grounders. It was a rare time of peace, with no war between the clans, no famine or disease or forces of nature to battle with. The Grounders saw it as a sign of prosperity after the peace treaties, a blessing from divine powers, and while many of the Arkadians were dubious of such beliefs, they were not inclined to disagree. Such good fortune was sure to bode well for all parties.  
  
They say nothing, standing on the balcony as the noise of the festival drifts up towards them. Clarke turns to watch Lexa’s face, dimly illuminated by the multicolor glow of the lanterns hanging below. Her face appears neutral, schooled to show no weakness or emotion, to betray nothing of her thoughts. But Clarke knows Lexa, has spent every second of the precious time they’d been gifted with together studying and memorizing her features. She sees how the tension between her eyebrows has disappeared, how the corners of her lips are relaxed, how they occasionally move slightly when laughter and sounds of mirth ring out.  
  
She knows that Lexa was taught to shun emotion, to push away feelings and internalize them, whether good or bad. With Titus gone, and peace finally settling, Lexa has slowly begun to let little drops of emotion, little flashes show. It’s only when she’s alone with Clarke, when they are together and the rest of the world fades away, that she allows herself to indulge in such weakness. And Clarke understands, lets Lexa move at her own pace, allows her to express herself in the only little ways that she’s comfortable with. And in return, Lexa soothes Clarke’s ever-racing heart, calms her thoughts and prevents them from overflowing. Her words, her mere presence is like a balm to Clarke’s soul, easing the pain and relieving the weight of all the guilt that she carries, of all the decisions that she had been forced to make.  
  
In the privacy of their moments together, they create a small universe, a haven, just for them. In this world of theirs, there is no fear of judgement, no consequence to succumbing to their feelings, no weakness in emotion. Clarke smiles to herself as she thinks of how differently she and Lexa treat their emotions, and yet how they are fighting the same battle. They are by no means perfect, but they are perfect for each other. And, Clarke thinks as she twines her fingers with Lexa’s, that’s about as good as it gets.

**Author's Note:**

> reythesmallgay.tumblr.com


End file.
